The Veil
by The Lime-Wielding Ninja
Summary: Harry refuses to believe that Sirius is dead. He therefore tries to find a way to get him back. The genres may or may not change, all depends on how this fic works out. I don't own the characters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This fic twists a few events around to place them out of order. Sirius "dies" in the seventh book, and Dumbledore "dies" in the fifth. I simply refuse to believe them both to be dead.**

The Veil  
Prologue

Harry didn't know why, but Voldemort had Sirius. In the Department of Mysteries where Harry had fought him two years previous. He remembered the room so well it was shocking; the veil slowly fluttering as though the lightest touch had been applied, the dais, the seats, the crumbling arch, the whispering. The only different aspect was Sirius, bound to the side of the arch, gagged. There was no question about it. This meant war.


	2. The Plaguing Thought

The Veil  
Chapter One – The Plaguing Thought

It was over. All over. Voldemort was dead. Dumbledore was dead. His family, most of his friends and classmates were dead. And his one friend, the one he could always, and had always been, able to run to with any problem or comment, was gone. Not dead, Harry could not believe him to be dead; simply gone. Gone behind a whispering veil, hung on a stone archway, in the Department of Mysteries. _There has to be a way to get Sirius back_, thought Harry. This thought had plagued him and had soon become like his mantra for the past week. _I need to get through that veil, but be able to get back with Sirius_. But the longer he thought, the less possible it seemed. But, there was one spark of hope: the library.

Harry never thought he would turn here of his own free will. It was mostly under Hermione's command that he'd set foot in the Hogwarts library. He was sorry that after the battle he'd no time to contact her. She was probably in St. Mungo's with Ron, who had been seriously injured in the battle, and it was questionable as to whether he would ever gain mobility. As Harry walked through the now empty library he found the section he was looking for: the restricted section.


	3. Gathering Information

The Veil

Chapter 2: Gathering Information

The books seemed to writhe in their places as Harry entered the Restricted Section. The dust swirled around in little eddies as the books quivered with excitement. The Library had been the only undamaged part of Hogwarts in the Great Battle, though some of the divisions had become supercharged with magic from the various flares set off. The Restricted Section had been one of those sections.

As Harry skimmed through the many titles he missed the one he was looking for. It took him a few minutes to pass by long enough to read the title (which had almost completely worn off) properly: _The Confidential Files of the Ministry of Magic_. Why this book, or rather, series of papers was at Hogwarts Harry didn't stop to think about. He immediately flipped to the index where he found a page with the heading _The Department of Mysteries: the Purposes and Projects_. Scanning the sub-titles, Harry saw one of the few pictures was of the veil that had consumed his godfather. The article beside read:

**This is one of the many experiments in the Department of Mysteries that will be an everlasting project. The sheer amount of properties of this magical item is enough to boggle the mind of the smartest wizards in history. The most obvious of these properties is the way it seems to entrance people, to make them want to go through to whatever is on the other side. It's enough to drive anyone mad. There are also the whispers that appear to attract those who know tragedy and suffering.  
The archway itself that holds the veil is made of a curious material; a kind of stone that absorbs the assets of spells cast within a certain radius. For example, if someone were to cast a stunning spell around this archway, anyone who touched it would fall unconscious.  
On the other side of this veil is a relatively unknown place that those who enter never want to leave. A few enchantments can help prevent such thoughts, but only last a few moments, long enough to gather some information and get out.**

This was all the information Harry wanted to see. Taking the book he ran out of the Restricted Section, out of the Library and into the nearest fireplace. "12 Grimmauld Place."

* * *

**A/N: I stole a bit from The Discworld Series. I'm sorry.**

**It's been a long time since I've updated this...wow.**


	4. The Meeting

The Veil

Chapter 4: The Meeting

There were many people that Harry would have been glad to find at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, but Snape was not one of them. As Harry was deposited on the floor of the kitchen by the fireplace, the famous Snape sneer was already in place upon the sallow skin. Harry glared back at his former professor, and said, "Where's Remus?"

"I do not know where that filthy wolf is, and I do not wish to either. If you wish to find him, ask someone else," came the quiet, yet angry reply.

"Fine, I will." And Harry stormed off into the den, in which many people were gathered, mostly giving reports. Tonks was currently giving her report. In mourning, her hair was black and wavy, and she had made her eyes gray and sad. Tears were constantly rolling down her face, though she wasn't sobbing.

"...Twenty-three fifth years seriously wounded, twelve dead. Eleven sixth years with minor wounds, no serious wounds, seven dead." She took a shuddering breath and continued. "Thirty seventh years seriously wounded. Sixteen dead. A moment of silence for those lost."

Harry stood in the doorway and looked around the room. The Weasley twins sat beside each other, not crying, but with blank looks on their faces. Ron was out of St. Mungos', but one of his legs was paralyzed, and his crutches lay on the floor in front of him. Hermione was leaning into his side, shaking and crying. Neville was there, tears dripping out of his eyes, onto the floor. Percy had evidently apologized, and was comforting his mother, who was holding onto both him and her husband. Ginny was nowhere to be seen, and Harry suspected that she was taking care of Bill and Charlie who were in St Mungos' still. A few of the teachers were there that Harry had taken classes with, like Professors Sinistra, McGonagall and Sprout. The portrait of Phineus Nigellus had been brought into the room, and he was still looking haughty, emotionless.

The period of silence ended, and Harry walked into the room and over to Tonks, who smiled at Harry. "Wotcher."

"Hi. Could you tell me where Remus is, I need a word."

Tonks waved in the general direction of the stairs. "He's upstairs somewhere, looking after Teddy. He'd already given his report."

"Great. Thanks, Tonks."

"No problem, Harry," she answered as Harry tiptoed past Mrs. Black's portrait as fast as he could.

**A/N: I know that this was a slightly...depressing chapter, but I always feel like this on Remembrance Day. I just need to vent my negative emotions.**


	5. Convincing

The Veil

Convincing

Remus was in the room that Harry still thought of as his and Ron's. He was currently changing Teddy on the floor of the dark room, and looked up as Harry entered.

"Harry, I'm so sor-"

"No, Remus, I won't have that. He's your friend, too."

Young Teddy, sensing the tension in the room, began to whimper. Remus hastily finished changing him and scooped the infant into his arms, trying to comfort him. "Sirius...he was a good man."

"Is," Harry corrected. "Is a good man."

Remus looked at his former student, a mix of confusion and pity painted over the tired features. "You're planning something, aren't you, Harry."

Harry sat heavily on 'his' bed. "Yes, Remus. I need to get him back."

"You don't know what you're doing," Remus said quietly. "No, really, you need to think this through."

"I have thought it through."

"No, Harry. Stop for a second. Do you know what that arch is an entrance to? Do you even know if Sirius wants to come back from...wherever he is?"

"Well," Harry said, "I was hoping you'd be willing to help me find out."

Remus stayed silent for a few minutes. He changed Ron's bed into a crib and laid Teddy down to sleep. Harry patiently waited.

Sitting down on the remaining bed, Remus said resignedly "What did you have in mind?"

**A/N: It's been almost a year since I have updated this fic. I'm really sorry about that. Please forgive me! I hope that I can update more regularly in the future! I also hope I can make the chapters longer.**

**Looking back on my earlier chapters, I realise how much I've improved (not today, though, I'm a bit sick). Heehee. *laughy face*  
**


End file.
